Three Days
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: The second story to my trilogy following "Pain is Universal" for Sym-Bionic Titan. This story follows an alien named Silvia who only has three days left in Bellwood and encounters Julie. What follows after is left to fate and to the teenagers involved.
1. Day One

**Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

**This is part two of a trilogy I started with Titan; just short stories of ideas that have been floating around since I finished watching the Death Trilogy by Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu. This will be an original story…or as original as I can make it. And just as the first...this won't have an 'ending' in the traditional sense.**

**However, it is going to have an OC, but she won't be a love interest, a villain, or even a hero…but I am going to try really hard to do this without the usual clichés. Also, unlike the one I wrote for Titan, this one **_**may **_**have a subtle link to a crossover I'm planning in advance. For further information, read my profile. Also, since the timeline of Alien Force started around the spring and ended around August, Julie and Ben would be in 10th grade with Ben turning 16. But this is pure speculation...and a bit with what I remember from high school with the boy's soccer season starting around spring. **

(October 2008- Bellwood, Texas)

A boy of 18 sat at one edge of the bed while a girl of the same age sat at the other end. Both were in their underwear, or naked if one looked through the open window.

"Are you sure you want to do this," the body asked without looking at her. She turned around and hugged him in a sensual way from behind, "I wouldn't have gotten naked otherwise," she said to his ear in an equally sensual manner. He turned his head slightly and kissed her and from there…it began.

**THREE DAYS**

**Chapter.1 **

**Day One**

(Minutes later…)

Both panted from their exertion…she looked up at the ceiling wondering what she had just done while the boy she did it with literally collapsed on top of her. They held each as if to make sure the other won't just fall apart from what they did. Minutes later…they gathered themselves, got up and started to dress up again in their street clothes.

"Do you think we can do this again…I mean, you know…if we meet up again," the boy asked hoping for a yes, but got the opposite response, "Sorry, I'm leaving town in a couple of days."

The boy looked disappointed, "Oh…I guess that's that huh," he looked at her and she looked at him, "I guess…but you know, if I play my cards right, I might come back," she said in order to provide some reassurance to him. It worked, he smiled in the slightest way, "Hope to see you soon then," and she smiled back. But she knew in the most horrible way…she might not come back at all.

(Street level)

She left the apartment, or more liked stumbled out and walking alone. It was 5:30pm…or something close to that. She felt a strange sensation in her head that then continued downward to her abdomen. She clutched her stomach area, covered her mouth and ran for the nearest trashcan. She began to throw up bile and coughed up some blood. The blood shocked her, _'Jesus…am I really running out of time this quickly? No…calm down, all you need is a few days of recollection and then…you leave…simple,' _she wiped her mouth clean with her jacket sleeve and sat at the bus stop…

A car stopped in front of her, waiting for the traffic light to change from red to green. She glanced at her reflection: shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and Germanic facial features. She was wearing a long black coat, a dark t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. She looked good for the occasional male onlookers when she first arrived in town, but as the car drove off…she could care less about how she looked or felt. Every time she got close to people, or used any of her abilities for any period of time, her physical health takes a dive. Just as long she got the hell back home, _'I wonder what fate has in store in my final days here…hope it's benign.'_

(Down the sidewalk)

Julie walked up to the bus stop to wait for a ride home. Ben was out on patrol with Kevin and Gwen. She usually didn't mind, but lately…it seems she got to spend time with Ben less and less. She's been patient with him, especially with what he pulled at her recent tennis match. She won off course, but wished Ben would have paid attention to her as he did to his heroics or…or even Sumo Slammers for god sake, _'Nothing's simple with him…or any of it...But I shouldn't complain, right? I mean...I love him that's for sure. Maybe I'm over-thinking this or something.'_

She heard a car coming, but it wasn't Kevin's or Ben's. She let out a sigh and continued to walk to her bus stop. She got there and a girl was sitting in a defeated way, _'Hope she's okay,' _she thought. She sat down and set her stuff on her lap…she occasionally glanced at the older girl next but nothing more…until, "Hello," the girl greeted.

Julie turned her head toward her; "Hello…are you okay," Julie let the question slip out of her mouth. The unknown girl looked at her, "Why," she asked, "Well, you looked a little…I don't know…beaten down," Julie replied, but not sure if her words were okay to use.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just say that…I'm not feeling well and…and I have nowhere…to go," she said emphasis on nowhere else and that hit her hard…she really did have nowhere else to go.

"How come," Julie asked the only thing she could, "I guess…I guess I put off people in the wrong way and…and its my fault. I didn't plan my trip well," she said half-heartedly.

Julie just looked at her expecting the girl to continue, "But my brother is coming to pick me up here," she explained her situation was that sad, "Oh really that's cool," Julie said sounding relieved with the news. The girls just looked at strangely, "Okay, why are you relieved," she asked.

Julie looked at her, "Huh? Why am I relieved…I guess its because that you shouldn't have to go home alone…or wait for someone alone," Julie said but a hint of emotion was on the last part she said.

Both were quiet for a moment until the bus came. Both got on. Uneventfully, both sat next to each other…not speaking and lost in their thoughts. The girl noticed a dog walking and sniffing the ground around itself. She also noticed the street lights starting to turn on with the sun disappearing under the horizon. Julie noticed the girl's facial expressions...curious on what she was thinking.

"Listen...um...where are you going to stay," Julie asked the girl, "I don't know..." the girl shrugged her shoulders, "Probably at a shelter...or an abandoned warehouse. Just as long I can contact my brother so he can contact me," the girl explained and continued to look out the window. Julie shifted in her seat and decided on something, "Why don't you...nah forget it," but quickly changed her mind.

But this caught the girl's attention, "No go ahead. What is it," she asked, "Well, maybe you could stay at my place. Until your brother comes to pick you up," Julie said what she was about to propose. The girl thought for a moment, "Well its definitely an improvement over the shelter and an empty warehouse...sure why not but won't your parents mind," she asked. Julie shook her head, "Not really, but you have to explain your situation to them as you did to me."

The girl thought for a moment and continued to look at the window, seeing the disappearing light of the day and slowly becoming dark. She took in a breath and gave her answer, "Okay...I'll stay for the three days." Julie smiled slightly at her answer, "Cool, I mean...now you don't have to stay somewhere dangerous," Julie said but forgot something, "And...I didn't catch your name," the girl smiled at this, "I never gave it," and chuckled a bit, "The name's Silvia," and held out her hand which Julie shook, "I'm Julie," the girl smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you."

(Julie's house 6:05pm)

After twenty minutes riding the bus, both arrived a Julie's house. The sun had set minutes ago so the streetlights, along with the homes' lights provided the only sources of light in the growing darkness. Julie opened her front door and motioned Silvia to enter; Julie closed the door behind them and called out her mom, "Mom! Mom," Julie called out and heard noises from the kitchen.

"In here Julie," Mrs. Yamamoto called out from the kitchen. The two girls walked to the kitchen, "Hello sweetie. Who's this," Julie's mom greeted her daughter and asked about her new 'friend,' "Mom this is Silvia and I was wondering if...if she could stay here for...three days," Julie explained and Silvia nodded in agreement.

Julie's mom raised an eyebrow, "Three days," and Silvia explained her situation, "Its just...I don't want to stay at a woman's shelter when my brother picks me up," Julie's mom asked, "So for how long you've been in town," and Silvia pondered for a moment, "I think...seven months and I've stayed with my brother's friends and some people who were kind enough to have me stay for a couple of days," she explained.

"So what does your brother do," Julie's mom asked, "An investigator and his latest case was too...risky for me to be in his home so...can I stay for three days," Silvia asked pleadingly. Julie's mom thought for a moment, "Okay, but call your brother and tell him where you are. You don't want him to worry," Julie's mom said and Silvia was grateful, "Thank you, thank you so much Mrs Yamamoto! I-I'll call my brother now," Silvia rushed to the phone. After that, Silvia cleaned up to have dinner with her hosts, Julie's father couldn't come due to an unexpected amount of work dealing with the town's administration.

After dinner, Silvia cleaned up in the shower and Julie's mom lent her some clothing for the night. After the shower, Silvia headed for Julie's room, "Your mom's nice Julie," Silvia commented, "Thanks Silvia. You know its still early, you wanna watch some TV before turning in," Julie said and asked. Silvia looked at the clock, it was 8:45pm, "Yeah...just no reality show okay," Silvia asked and Julie agreed, "Ditto, I hate that shit." She turned on the TV.

For the past two hours, they watched different programs that were NOT reality shows with Lauren 'what's her face' or 'something Jersey,' instead they watched some anime shows (Julie's favorite thing to watch) and some innovative programming on Current TV (both loved the channel). After a while, they turned off the TV and got ready for bed.

"Julie," Silvia got her roommate's attention, "Yeah," Julie asked, "Again...thank you," Silvia again expressed her thanks, which Julie just smiled to, "No problem. Night," Julie turned off the light, "Night," Silvia replied back.

(**Day One**: Saturday 6:05am)

Silvia quietly left the house to do her morning jog around the neighborhood. Since its late October, it's been getting cold so she ran with black sweats and a grey hoodie. She ran to clear her head and figure out what to do for the next three days. After thirty minutes, she noticed a boy of 15 or 16 running beside her. He had green eyes and a green hoodie with grey sweats, she hated to running on par with anyone so she sped up her pace and left the boy behind.

Around 6:45 or so, she returned to her host's home. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Julie up already, "Oh hello Julie," Silvia greeted and slightly out of breath, "Morning. Uh...did you just run right now," Julie greeted and asked, "Yeah...a little jog that's all," Silvia responded and got inside. Julie closed the door behind her.

Silvia ate breakfast with her hosts and proceeded to take a shower. After she was done, Julie proceeded to shower and get ready for school. Silvia watched the news and saw how the reporters commented that the current downturn of the stock market might result in a recession...or even a depression in the worst case scenario. She turned off the news and listened to her iPod.

Silvia nodded off until Julie nudged her shoulder, "I'm off to tennis practice so...I'll see you later," Silvia looked at her, "All right, later," and proceeded to nod off again. Twenty minutes later, Julie's mom nudged her shoulder as well, "Silvia dear I'm off to work," Silvia took off her headphones and turned off her iPod, "Okay and...I'll try not to trash the place," she said with intended humor and Mrs. Yamamoto chuckled a bit, "Hehehe, all right then take care," she said as she headed for the door, "You too," Silvia shouted out and heard the door close.

She turned on the TV again and watched some random show, while doing some pushups, squats, and sit-ups. After she was done she rested her muscles that pulsated from her exertion, so she changed out of her sweats and back into her clothing from last night.

_'Sorry Julie and Mrs. Yamamoto, but I had to lie...to protect myself and my brother. Nothing personal,' _Silvia said, feeling bad about lying to her hosts, but she had no choice...for now anyway. Around 10:00am, she headed out the door and flew back to downtown and headed for the mall...but she's not the only one.

(Downtown mall- 10:10am)

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were battling the Forever Knights who tracked them and attempted to take them out in a public space. Most of the shoppers have evacuated, except for the 'idiots' who decided to film the battle with their cell phones.

"You think these guys would give up or something," Ben said as Jetray and continued to attack the knights, "Well...their skulls are as thick as their armor," Gwen defended herself with her mana shield and blast one knight to the ground, "Guys less chatting more kicking ass," Kevin yelled as he put three knights on the ground...hard. Then off all times, Ben's Omnitrix symbol reacted to an apparent new alien in the vicinity.

"Oh man! Not now," Ben yelled, "What," Gwen yelled, "An alien is in the mall somewhere," Ben explained the new development, "Its not like anything else could go wrong," Kevin said semi-sarcastically as he put the last of the knights into unconsciousness. And just as he said this, a girl appeared out of the hallway...apparently from the restroom.

(Minutes before)

Silvia landed and rushed herself to a restroom. She arrived to one on the first floor near the main entrance and pushed herself through the crowd who looked like they're scared shit of...something. Silvia threw up in the bathroom, bile and blood like last night. But mostly coughing up blood, _'God...kill me now! Or at least this body...its starting to annoy the shit out of me,' _she finished puking and flushed the toilet, _'I just had to fly today. Could've just taken the bus or a cab,' _Silvia thought more of her situation. She felt fatigued and like shit basically and now started to think about her imminent death, _'But how am I going to die? Am I going to die gruesomely or peacefully...hope its the latter...or a combination of both.'_ She washed her hands free from blood and rinsed her mouth. After finishing she headed out to the now deserted mall and noticed three teenagers.

(Back to reality)

Silvia observed the three and vice versa, "Uh...hello," she said simply. Kevin's Plumber's badge sounded and proceeded to give him the latest data about their new 'friend,' "Guys, she's carrying Level 12 alien tech," Kevin said and the three prepared for the worst.

Silvia found this absurd, "What? You guys are insane" but the three continued to approach her with caution. She back away and the three continued, so she decided to approach them, but the three retreated back as if she were radioactive.

She sighed disinterested, "I'm outta here," and she proceeded for the exit but Ben grabbed her wrist, "Not until you tell us what's going on..." but Silvia flipped him over and detached the Ultimatrix from his left wrist. She held it and threw it on the ground. Kevin and Gwen immediately went after Silvia, but she knocked them down with a pulse of energy. She immediately charged them, repressing the urge to cough. Gwen got up and threw a series of punches and kicks, but Silvia easily blocked and deflected Gwen's blows, put her in a sleeper hold, and puts her out. Kevin grabbed her from behind, but Silvia knocked Kevin off balance by kicking his left leg and threw herself back along with Kevin to the floor, she freed herself and knocked Kevin out with a well-placed kick to the head.

She proceeded to turn to the exits but noticed the scores of people who watched the event and decided to find another exit, but began to cough up blood again. At this rate, she'll be dead in two days, _'No...don't even think about it. You can get through this...just as before.' _She headed for the other end of the mall, hopefully to find an employees's back room and leave the mall unseen. She wiped off the blood from her mouth and hands with a moist towelette she got from a machine at a store's entrance.

Ben recovered and grabbed his Omnitrix, but before he could turn into another alien, Silvia was gone as she quickly appeared. He rushed to his friends. Gwen and Kevin quickly recovered and got up, "Damn...that bitch has skill," Kevin groaned and rubbed his back and head, "For once, I'm not going to get on your case for the b-word," Gwen said as she stretched her legs to relieve any pain, "Guys, the girl's gone," Ben said, "Don't worry, her mana's all over the place," Gwen said she began to track the new alien, "Her tech level is still within the badge's range to track," he looked at the GPS, "She's still here, but she's leaving," Kevin said.

"Got her," Gwen said, "Let's go," leaving Ben to follow the two.

At the other side of the mall, Silvia approached Target and headed for the employees' backroom. There she found an exit away from prying eyes. She noticed a cop and knocked him out; she took his gun, handcuffs, and mace. She walked down the street and called a cab.

The three teens got out the same employee's exit as Silvia and followed her trail of mana and apparent tech to her. But before they could confront her, she got in a cab and headed for parts unknown, "Shit! The further she goes, the weaker her trail becomes," Gwen said, "No probs, I can still track her tech level. But its strange, she didn't look like she was carrying anything that looked high tech," Kevin and confused about this new situation.

"Not only that, she detatched the Omnitrix without a hitch," Ben raised his Ultimatrix for emphasis, "So why didn't she take it for herself," Ben asked and this got the three thinking. Why didn't she? While pondering this conundrum, the three got to Kevin's car and chased after the girl.

(Tennis court 10:30am)

Julie sat on the bleachers tired from her intense practice. She jogged around the court to warm up her limbs, stretched, practiced her serves and played a practice match with a teammate. The teammate left leaving Julie alone, until...

"Hey Julie," Silvia yelled from the other side of the court, "Silvia? How did you know where I was," Julie asked the obvious, "Well you said you were heading for tennis practice and...this is the only court in town," Silvia said.

"Oh right so...guess I'm done for today," Julie said as she grabbed her stuff, "All right, I got a cab waiting outside the court for us to go home," Silvia said, "Okay but can we not go home yet...wanna go to downtown for a bit," Julie suggested, "Fine by me," Silvia shrugged her shoulders. The two walked out of the court and headed for the cab. They got in and told the driver, "Downtown please," and rode off.

A block behind them, the trio watched the surreal event unfold before them; the alien girl and Julie got into a cab and both looked...happy, "Why is she with Julie," Ben said in an almost hushed voice, concerned. The three observed the scene before them, "Looks like they're getting along," Kevin said non-chalantly, "Don't even joke like that Kevin! What if Julie's in danger? What if she's her hostage? Or..." but Kevin interrupted him, "Just look for yourself," he handed him his binoculars. Ben looked and saw Julie smiling and the girl getting in the car smiling as well...no hint of malice.

"Never thought you'd care considering the stunt you pulled two weeks ago," Kevin talked out his thoughts and both Gwen and Ben heard. To Ben, the comment hit hard and felt his guilt rising up in his throat and settling uneasily in his stomach. He slid back to his seat looking depressed...

"I know," he muttered, "And I do care," and added. Kevin was handed back his binoculars, "Well you had a funny way of showing it," Kevin commented on Ben's past behavior and when he did, Ben kicked the back of Kevin's seat. Not aggressively, but did it in an annoyed manner and this got his friend's attention, "Listen bitch! Don't take out your frustrations on me just because your half-ass plan backfired," Ben didn't say anything, and surprisingly, neither did Gwen, "Next time, be a man and live up to your mistakes and genuinely apologize. And besides, that Sumo Slammers movie was gonna come out on DVD in five months anyway," Kevin gave his point of view and drove on to follow the two girls leaving the two Tennysons silent for most of the way, especially Ben.

Ben looked out the window, thinking over what Kevin said, looking how the sun is obscured by the overcast of clouds, black birds flying in circular patterns so they can land on some trees, and seeing a couple of homeless dogs walking around looking for some food. The groaning of the car going forward, and Gwen muttering something...he guessed is to find out what kind of person the girl was and the feeling of today was putting him off.

"Something's gonna happen," he muttered quietly but unknown to him, Gwen and Kevin caught it, "I don't know what...but something's gonna happen...something bad..."

**To be continued...**

**A good start if I say so myself...but the readers here have the actual say if this story is good or deserves the death sentence. Anyway, this story as I've said in my profile will only have three chapters; this takes place after the episode "Duped." And my character fighting the trio, got that from watching the Bourne films (not a good homage I know). And...that's all and now I have to get back to working on my EVA story and my college finals. Note: Current TV was only added for color.**

**ciao**


	2. Day Two

**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**

**Took me this long to update because of the finals and term papers I had to do. They're a bitch but had to be done. I also focused my energies on the EVA fic and planning the third installment of the trilogy. **

**Following this is the final chapter, ending with death and a subtle connection to the crossover I'm planning and the final story to the trilogy.**

**Chapter.2**

_(Still Day 1)_

Silvia and Julie rode in the taxi and arrived in downtown within just 15 minutes. Before they headed for what Julie had to do, which was to get replacement catgut for her racket, Silvia asked the driver to stop at an apartment building, "Why did we stop here," Julie asked, "To get my stuff, and gonna say goodbye to the person who allowed me to stay for the past few months," Silvia said as she unfastened her seatbelt and paid the driver, "Can you stay for a few minutes? I'll pay for the time,"Silvia asked the driver, "Sure no problem""Thanks,"she got out of the car as did Julie.

They headed inside and took the elevator, it was a slow ride up to the sixth floor, but it did the job.

They got off at their stop, "Julie after I get my stuff, wanna head home after you improve your 'instrument of death'," Silvia asked about her racket, "Yeah sure, no school today and…and my friends are busy right now," Julie said, "Okay."

They walked down the hall and knocked on the door, and sure enough somebody answered, "Silvia, where the hell have you been," her roommate asked. She was Chinese American with a Mohawk and punk attire, "Been around and the boy from the other night was…well you know," Silvia responded with a rather…sly smile, "Bitch, I knew you would do something like that," the woman said and Silvia shrugged her shoulders and both smiled and chuckled a bit, "Oh, Lin this is Julie, Julie this is Lin," Silvia introduced the two to each, "Nice to meet you," Julie held out her hand, "Pleasure…has she been a bad influence on you," Lin asked Julie, "Uh no…" Julie responded to the semi-rhetorical question, "Hey don't make me look bad," Silvia defended her self. Lin stuck out her tongue, "Anyway, what happened," and asked Silvia, "My brother's coming to pick me up in two days and need to pick up my stuff," Silvia explained, "All right, did you call your brother and tell him where you're staying," Lin asked and Silvia nodded a yes, "All right…damn you're leaving," Lin said almost tearing up…almost.

"Don't worry, I'll still be able to make it for the rave/performance art extravaganza in two days," Silvia said and both she and Lin did a little sensual dance step. Julie noticed this and immediately felt something familiar, remembering times with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Ship…_'I wonder what happened to Ship? Probably out driving around as a truck and being happy. But I'm feeling lonely lately and what Ben pulled two weeks ago…and how he says he'll spend time with me and drop me like a stone…it sucks,' _Julie felt her thoughts affecting how she looked, _'I know he doesn't mean to with being a hero and also facing the paparazzi now…but he tends to act like an ass sometimes…I wonder if what I said gave him the wrong message…what if he...' _but then quickly shook it off and continued to watch the two young women dancing a small routine. She smiled at this, "Okay, I better pack up my shit and head out before we strip down give a show for Julie here," Silvia said in between laughs. Lin waved her off, she understood, "Come on Julie, let's sit down and I'll get us some water," Lin motioned Julie to the couch, "Thank you," Julie said, accepting his gesture of hospitality. Lin returned with some water and both talked a bit and waited for Silvia to finish.

After a few minutes, Silvia came out of Lin's room with a duffle bag and a simple backpack, "Okay, packed up. Julie ready," Silvia asked, and Julie nodded a yes, "All right, Lin its been real," Silvia and Julie headed for the door and Lin followed behind. Silvia and Julie stepped out and Lin stood at the door, "Silvia don't forget in two days," she made her point with her hand, "I won't and…I'm going to miss you," Silvia said. Both she and Lin looked at each and butted their fists together. Silvia and Julie headed for the elevator and Lin shut the door.

A few moments later they were back on the ground floor and got back in the taxi. They made their way to Big 5 for Julie's racket and after a few minutes there, they headed home not knowing that the trio were following them the entire time.

"So they went to an apartment and Ben here went Big Chill and went in undetected and all they came out with were two bags," Kevin said while he drove, "Its strange…the girl is…not human that's for sure but…there's something about her that's…human," Gwen said catching the attention of Ben and Kevin, "I can't explain why but…she just does," Gwen said, now more confused, "Well, whoever she is, she has some serious tech on her," Kevin said and looked at his Plumber's badge, "Its still reading Level 12."

Kevin looked at his driver's mirror at Ben who still looked out the window, "Dude, I know you're still thinking about Eunice but…"and Ben gave him a look, "Stop the car," he said, but Kevin didn't do anything until, "I said stop the car," Ben yelled and Kevin did. Ben got out on Kevin's side, "Ben where are you going," Gwen called out, but Ben didn't pay attention and meddled with his Ultimatrix and transformed into Jetray and flew off, "Ben," Gwen called out from her window, but Ben continued to fly to somewhere.

"Leave him," Kevin said and drove on to follow Julie and Silvia, "What," Gwen asked now confused with Kevin's decision, "Think about it, he thinks Julie broke up with him because of what he did two weeks ago at her tennis match. Then a few days later of the silent treatment, he took it as a breakup and suddenly met a smoking' hot alien/girl/Unitrix created by Azmuth to try to forget the pain…He's hurting Gwen, just as much as Julie…He needs time to sort shit out," Kevin said his thoughts and for once, Gwen didn't argue whether he was wrong, she knew he was right, "So what do we do about him," Gwen asked, but already knew the answer, "Nothing," Kevin said and continued to drive.

Julie and Silvia returned home and found Julie's mom already home. Kevin stopped a block away as to avoid suspicion, "Mom, what are you doing home so early," Julie asked, "You know I come home early on Saturday," she said, "Oh right, duh" Julie said admitted she forgot, "Silvia why do you have two bags with you," she asked and noticed her duffle and backpack.

Silvia explained and Mrs. Yamamoto understood, "So where will he pick you up if you don't mind me asking," she asked, "At the bus stop just two miles from here," Silvia confirmed the place, "Okay, so how was your morning you two," she asked. Both described what they did, practicing at the courts and hanging around the mall, Mrs. Yamamoto seemed happy with that. They ate lunch and Mr. Yamamoto came home from his all-night and part of the morning hold with logistics on repairing damage caused by Ben and the people he fights against. He didn't dislike Ben per say, but wished it didn't affect the time he spent with his family. He already knew of Silvia's stay from his wife. They talked and it was friendly enough for him to agree to her temporary stay. He revealed that he and his wife would spend the night together, leaving the two girls alone for the night and so were Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto. The girls were excited to have the house to themselves…

(Elsewhere)

Ben however was at Jimmy's apartment, talking with Jimmy and his mom over what's been going on. He didn't want to talk to Kevin, or to Gwen, or to even his parents. He wanted to vent and figure out what should do…

"I don't know what to do…lately I've been screwing up and…it isn't getting better…" Ben started to vent with the two listening, "I…I even met a girl a few days ago…I wanted to forget what I did to Julie…then she left and…and the attention of the paparazzi ain't making things easier and…but I can't ignore my responsibilities either and…I don't know what to do" he struggled holding his head as if to control himself and not completely breakdown.

Jimmy's mom reached out and held Ben's hand, he looked up and noticed her understanding look, "I know…you've messed up, but so does everyone in different circumstances. What you have to do is to talk with the people you've hurt unintentionally," Jimmy's mom said in a manner that reminded him of a teacher or counselor that wasn't always on his case whenever he screwed up, "…and come to some common ground and they'll be able to forgive you," she continued, and he greatly appreciated the advice, "My mom's a counselor at Bellwood Middle School," Jimmy said, explained for his mom's near-professional/warm manner, "Th-Thank you, but…but I don't know where to begin," Ben said unsure what to do, "I got an idea," Jimmy suggested, "Talk to Julie, get her alone," Jimmy's suggestion struck Ben and he knew he was right, "Yeah, I should."

"Glad to hear it," Ms. Jones said, "Would you like some more milk," she asked seeing he still had a plate of sweet bread, "S-Sure, thank you," Ben said sounding grateful. She smiled and poured more milk in, "Mom can I watch some TV? Please," Jimmy asked pleadingly, "Okay, but you have homework to finish for Monday remember," Ms. Jones agreed but also told him of his priorities, "I know mom. Ben! Come, sit next to me," Jimmy said happily. Ben obliged, Jimmy reminded him of himself at that age, _'Wish I was that age again,' _Ben thought nostalgically.

Jimmy flipped through the channels and found nothing interesting, but they then heard the glare of the news, in this case **Primer Impacto** and it told of a trio of young adults walking out of the UN. The two didn't know what occurred or understood what's going on, but they had a feeling it was something of extreme importance. Ben looked at the trio hugged by what it looked were their friends and families. The three reminded Ben of himself, Kevin and Gwen but more mature, not just on how they looked, but by their appearance and how they held themselves in front of the press, _'Hopefully someday I'm that calm and collected in front of the press and hope that they'll be more fair in the future...but with Will still around..." _he looked at the three and their relieved expressions over whatever good news they received, _'I envy them.' _Jimmy then changed the channel and found something he liked...cartoons of course.

He thanked the two and headed outside, transformed into Big Chill and went intangible, as to avoid the paparazzi and headed for Kevin's and Gwen's location. He knew they'd be at Julie's house. When he arrived in Julie's neighborhood, he noticed Kevin's car a block away from Julie's house. He flew to the car, and got inside and transformed back to normal.

"Anything new came up," Ben asked which caused Gwen to jump a bit, "Ben! Where were you," she asked him and he looked out his window, "I...I went to clear my head and...sort some stuff out," Ben said which had Gwen look to the front of her, "...Glad to hear it...and now, we have to keep watch for any signs of activity from the alien..er...human," Gwen corrected herself, "Human," Ben now confused, "But she's not human, she's carrying level 12 tech and detached the Ultimatrix from my arm...who is she," Ben asked what was on their minds for most the morning now, forgetting the Forever Knights that attacked earlier in the mall, "Good questions Benji, but all she did since getting here was chatting with Julie and her mom and oh yeah Julie's dad came home and said she could stay for two more days," Kevin said apparently he listened on what happened inside with his badge.

Ben, after hearing this got even more confused and worried for Julie, _'What's going on? What's happening to Julie and to this girl? Is she really friendly to Julie...or does she have a hidden motive? What's...' _Ben thoughts were interrupted by Kevin, "We have to come back later to do a night watch," he restarted the engine and put it reverse, "What! No! We have to stay! We have to..." Ben began to panic but Kevin interrupted him, "Look I have to register for classes to get my GED, Gwen has to come with me so I...won't lose my cool," he looked at her, "Nice way of putting it," Gwen mildly humored him, "And you have stuff to do with your parents today. After all is said and done, we come back and do a night watch, how does that sound?"

Kevin finished and Ben thought it over, he didn't like the sound of leaving with Julie and Silvia alone together. Then again, right now, they were with Julie's parents right now so a night watch made more sense, "Deal," Ben said, "All right then," Kevin said, finished backing up and drove off.

(hours later...6:37pm probably)

Kevin and the Tennysons watched from the car, lights off of course, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto leaving for the night and the girls waving from the door. The door closed and the Yamamotos drove off. The trio got out of the car and ran quietly to Julie's house, "Okay, because of the badge's limited range, we have to install cameras and audio equipment around the house. That way, we can immediately rush over and handle the situation," Gwen said, "Plus, I wanna get back at that bitch...er I mean that girl," Kevin said and corrected himself, "Still bummed how she devastated you back at the mall," Gwen said, "Am I that easy to read," Kevin said with an embarrassed smile. Gwen slapped his right arm and walked ahead, the trio quickly put up surveillance equipment around the house (courtesy of Grandpa Max) and rushed back to the car before the girls inside caught notice.

Nearly three hours passed, the trio occasionally got out of the car to stretch and went to Mr. Smoothie to get quick snacks...and smoothies of course. Their badges had links to their cameras so they watched what was going on and what was said. When they got back to Julie's house, they saw something they least expected...

_(that night)_

_After eating take out pizza, Silvia to let loose in preparation for the even in two days time, "What are you doing," Julie asked Silvia, "What does it look like," she put up her iPod to her stand and the music began to play, "I LOVE this song," Silvia exclaimed and began to swerve to Como Te Extrano Mi Amor by Cafe Tacuba, "Me too," Julie smiled. She got up and moved to Silvia and both danced together. The dance was fun induced, but then Silvia began to strip off her top and her chest was bare...nearly in her birthday suit. Julie was mildly surprised, but for the moment and **tonight**, she began to strip off her top as the song continued. She left her bra on even though Silvia begged her to reveal her true glory. Julie laughed at this and continued to dance with her regardless of whether to bare it all or not._

_They danced for nearly an half an hour, exhausted but continued to move as best they could. They felt great, especially with Julie's favorite song September by Earth Wind Fire. Julie wasn't the greatest dancer, just pumping her arms up and down, jumping and bobbing her body around, Silvia was by far the best dancer between them and she gave Julie tips on moving to the rhythm with her hips. Julie never felt this good in a long time, so good it scared her a bit, but when she thought of her friends, Ben, and Silvia, she was reassured...its okay to cut loose and lose all inhibitions._

_By around 10:00pm, they stopped the music and watched L'Auberge Espagnole, Silvia's favorite film which Julie quickly liked. When 11:50pm came around, Julie's parents returned home, "Hey two, how was your night," Mrs. Yamamoto asked, sounding content with her evening, "Oh yeah," Silvia and Julie drawled out their content for the night, "That's good, now get to bed you two, you can finish the film tomorrow," Mr. Yamamoto said and the girls complied. After cleaning up, they turned in. Julie turned off the lights and slipped into her covers as Silvia did in her sleeping bag. _

_Julie turned over and whispered to Silvia, "Hey...I just want to say...you're too cool to be real...who are you? You made me feel so alive today," Julie hoped for an answer. Silvia looked at her in the dark with the room only lit by the faint moon light from outside, "I'm Silvia...that's all you have to know," she tiredly said and slipped off into sleep mode. Julie wasn't that satisfied with the answer, but hoped to get more out of her in the following days to come._

The trio reviewed the footage and couldn't believe what just happened. The new girl and Julie actually enjoyed the night together and even...danced with each other in their underwear to music on Silvia's iPod. And the two watching a french film after the dancing they did and heading for bed when Julie's parents came home.

"Wow...never expected to see that," Kevin said as he drove off. Gwen mumbled her agreement, "Yeah," Ben said and looked out the window. After a few minutes, Kevin dropped Ben off at his home and drove off taking Gwen home. Ben quietly went to his room in order to not wake up his parents and silently closed his bedroom door. He changed out of his clothes and slept in his black shirt and boxers and went to sleep, not sure what to do when the following day comes. Before his eyes closed, he glanced at a photo of himself and Julie at the pier on one of their dates, _'I miss those days...wish I could still have that with her...' _then sleep took hold and he slipped away.

**Day 2**

It was around 2:20pm and Silvia along with Julie were at the local community pool, located indoors of course. Julie and Silvia swam lazily around and had small races against each other, Silvia always won and Julie commented with, "Age before beauty," jokingly and Silvia good-heartedly splashed some water in her face. After an hour at the pool, after racing, swimming and relaxing at the pool's edge, they cleaned up at the girl's locker room and headed out, "Where to next," Julie asked, "The mall, have to buy something for tomorrow's event," Silvia said and rushed for the incoming bus as did Julie.

They got on and headed for the mall...on their way Julie had something on her mind, "Silvia," she started, "Yeah," Silvia paid attention, "About tomorrow...can I...if you want me too...can I come to tomorrow's event with you before you leave with your brother," she asked and Silvia looked at her, "Of course, but you're definitely not allowed to drink okay? I don't want any trouble from your parents if you go home drunk tomorrow night," Silvia warned and Julie waved her arms, "No! Of course not! I would never..." Julie reassured Silvia and she laughed at Julie's reaction, "I know, I trust you," and both laughed at Julie's reaction. It felt like something straight out of an anime.

Unbeknownst to them, Kevin along with the Tennysons followed three cars behind in order to avoid detection. When the bus arrived in front of the mall, the trio parked in the parking lot and followed the two girls inside. They noticed the two girls splitting up when they entered JCPenny to get whatever that suited them. Kevin and Gwen followed Silvia while Ben followed Julie.

Julie searched through the racks to find a decent pair of pants and when she found one, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and immediately knew who it was, "Ben...um...nice to see you," Julie said uneasily and fidgeted the pants in her hands, "Nice to see you too...Julie...about two weeks ago...with the tennis match...I wanna say that I'm sorry," Ben said and Julie paid attention, "I was a jerk and...and I know we haven't spent a lot of time together due to fighting aliens and the press and...and I wanna make it up to you...that is...that is if you let me," Ben genuinely meant what he said. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy, there was a lot of stuff that's gonna make this relationship hard to maintain, but he was willing to make it work. He looked to Julie to see if she agreed...

Julie thought it over for a moment, "Will you try to do better," she asked and he didn't know what to say, _'Can I do better,' _he pondered but a look to Julie, he knew what to say, "I promise I'll try," he said with a nervous smile. Julie felt semi-satisfied with the answer, "Okay," and gave him a small hug. She immediately went back to check for a shirt, "So...are you doing anything tomorrow night," Ben asked, and Julie looked at him, "Yeah uh, I'm going to this performance event with someone," Ben was somewhat surprised, "With a boy," Ben asked almost disheartened, "No! A girl...well she's older than me and she was okay with me to tag along. Why? Did you want to go out tomorrow," Julie asked, "Yeah," Ben nodded bashfully, "We can do it tonight if you want," Julie asked but Ben nodded a no, "I can't...working on a case with Gwen and Kevin. Don't want you to get hurt...I care about you know," Ben said, "I know...but I wish I was...forget it," Julie brushed off her thoughts, "What? You can tell me," Ben pleaded, "What is it," he asked gently, "I wish I was...I was more part of your team...actively speaking," Julie said and this caught Ben off, "I know...I wish that too..." he said looking down at his feet, "...Anyway, got to head back to Silvia she's probably waiting for me at the cashier...See you later," she waved at him and walked away, "See you...Julie," he quietly said.

(Meanwhile at the same time when Ben and Julie talked)

Silvia searched for pants and a decent shirt and sweater for tomorrow night, she knew it's going to be cold at night. Just as she picked up a shirt she liked, she noticed two of the same people she fought the day earlier. She panicked and put the selected clothes on the pile of shirts and headed for the bathroom at the back end of the store. The two followed her, but Gwen went on ahead because Silvia entered the women's restroom.

Silvia entered in one of the bathroom stalls and readied herself. Gwen entered and Silvia stayed silent, "Hey, come out, I just want to talk," Gwen called out, and then heard heavy breathing coming from the middle stall, _'Oh shit, not now,' _Silvia cursed herself. Then the door opened and Silvia immediately punched Gwen in the face and pushed her to the sink behind her, "Okay bitch! What do you want? I haven't done anything and why did you say I was an alien yesterday? I'm not an.." Silvia asked and yelled but was interrupted, "Don't lie, you have a level 12 tech signature all over you," Gwen spat out and showed her the plumber's badge, "See," Silvia looked at it, "Then here's my third question, who are you."

"I'm Gwen Tennyson and I'm not going to fight you...I just want to talk," Silvia let go of Gwen and immediately felt the urge...she rushed to the toilet and coughed up blood as she did for several weeks. But now, its even more intense and she couldn't stop, "Are you okay..." Gwen asked and attempted to reach out, "DON'T TOUCH ME! Please...don't..." then she coughed up some more. After two minutes, she was finished and felt extremely weak. She cleaned herself up at the sink and wiped off the bloody residue at the corners of her mouth, "What's going on," Gwen asked, "Let me and my friends help you," she offered but was refused, "No thanks...it'll be over by tomorrow."

Gwen was now confused, "Why tomorrow," she asked but got a vague response, "Because...it feels right," she headed out and walked passed Kevin. Before Kevin could go after her, he was stopped by Gwen, "Something's wrong with her and we need information about what she is and how the tech might be affecting her," Gwen told Kevin.

Kevin looked at the girl walking away, "And we have today and tomorrow before she leaves...we've been through worse." Both looked at each other and went off to find Ben...

Ben looked at Julie and Silvia covertly while the two paid for their new clothes, they talked and Ben immediately felt something similar from the day before...a foreboding feeling of something...beyond himself, _'What the hell is going to happen? And...why does that girl who's an alien looks and gives a vibe that's...completely human?' _Kevin and Gwen were thinking along similar lines. Silvia and Julie paid for their clothes and walked out of the store, and after a few moments, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen followed suit...not following the two this time.

**Thus ends the second chapter. I wanted Ben and Julie to reconcile in a real place, but with a sense of slight unease rather than what was shown in Eye of the Beholder (good episode but not for me). And I wanted to show more of Ben's inner dilemma juggling his responsibilities, his relationship, and his guilt over what his ego caused. Not my best attempt at the emotional dynamics between the characters, but its from me and I'll probably edit this in a few days...**

**Read and if you want...review**


	3. Day Three

**Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

**This marks the end of the second story to the trilogy. I know many of you might be wondering where is the spiritual part to the story. Well, it can't be defined by the usual clichés of spirituality of praying and constant blather on God, but rather the moments that pass for every one of us everyday. **

**The use of blood is the result of my recent introspection on what I was raised on in my Catholic/Christian family, despite me being an atheist now. But truth be told, I was more inspired by the Catholic symbolism in Spanish and Italian art. So this story like the upcoming third and final one to the trilogy is a personal trip to what being spiritual means, and exploring my own limitations as a writer/student.**

**This chapter will probably have more mentioning of music I personally enjoy, but you have to read to see and perhaps...hear.**

"Are you done with my hair yet," Julie asked impatiently at Silvia who dried her hair quickly with a blow-dryer, "Almost…" she then set down the blow-dryer, "There, done. Have a look Julie," she brought Julie to the door mirror. Julie now had dyed edges of intense red, "Wow," Julie said surprised, "I look…cool," and sounded happy. Silvia was happy with the results and her gratitude, "You're welcome Julie, now we have to get ready for tonight," she rushed to shower herself, leaving Julie to pick out her outfit. She chose a black sweater, her Vans sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Not form fitting, but enough to look good and to stamp out the cold, _'Tonight's going to be awesome,' _she thought and proceeded to dress up.

**Day 3**

(Monday-7:45pm)

As Julie got ready and Silvia still in the shower, she picked up Silvia's iPod and put it on her iPod stereo stand and have the music play throughout the room. She turned it on and selected Silvia's favorite's list and the first song played automatically:

_O Cristo inerte preso __à__ cruz_

_A luz da vela que a reduz_

_A sombra triste na parede entrecortada_

_Dos l__á__bios solta-se, indulgente_

_A prece in__ú__til do n__ã__o crente_

_Entre palavras que por si n__ã__o dizen nada_

_N__ã__o fui eu_

_N__ã__o fui eu_

_N__ã__o deixi a porta aberta_

_N__ã__o fui eu_

_N__ã__o fui eu_

_Ficou-me a casa deserta_

She couldn't believe the music playing, it was…beyond words and any form of description. The foreign language didn't matter it felt so beautiful in its subtle nature. As the song continued, she closed her eyes and swerved to the music and let her emotions come to the surface, letting few tears stream down her face. She mouthed to the lyrics as best she could, trying to capture the fleeting essence of the music.

The song ended and continued to another one, again in the same language and surprisingly with some Spanish thrown in:

_Vaga, no azul amplo solta,_

_Vai uma nuven errando._

_O meu passado n__ã__o volta._

_N__ã__o __é__ o que estou chorando._

_Lo que lloro es diferente_

_Est__á__ en el centro del alma_

_Mientras, en cielo silente_

_La nube se mece en calma._

The fusion between the two similar languages breathed in fresh air into Julie's soul. As the song continued to the end, she was deeply moved by the lyrics she half understood:

_No se lo que es, ni consiento_

_Al alma saberlo bien._

_N__ã__o sei o que __é__ nem consinto_

_À alma que o saiba bem._

_Visto el dolor con que miento_

_Dolor que en mi alma es ser._

_Visto da dor com que minto_

_Dor que a minha alma tem._

The song ended, she then heard other songs on her friend's playlist. After 15 minutes, she turned off the iPod and put it back in Silvia's bag, "I suspect you liked the music huh," Julie turned around and noticed Silvia at the doorway with her hair partially wet. She wore her black long coat, dark jeans and her Vans sneakers, "Yeah…"Julie nodded softly, "I didn't understand it, expect for half of the second song, but for some reason…it touched me in a way I thought was…just overwhelming," Julie said semi-exasperated from her trip to the mind, "That's _fado _for you," Silvia said saying about the music she heard, "I takes longing and nostalgia to the extremes and to the extremes in between the two," describing the nature of the music. Julie looked at her and gave a soft smile, "How come after only three days…I feel sad that you're leaving…it makes no sense…" Julie said, sounding both happy and said, "It's because I'm an Angel Julie…I come and go as I please," Silvia said with humor and put on a mock posh accent…Julie just laughed at this. The two put on their shoes and headed out, especially Silvia who carried her backpack and duffle bag with her clothes and few belongings.

"So who sang those songs anyway," Julie asked, "Ana Moura, a fadista from Portugal. And for the Spanish bit, she sang with Patxi Andion," Silvia answered while looking at her phone and noticed her brother sent her a text to meet her at the bus station around 11pm. The two got to the living room and noticed Julie's parents watching the news, in this case BBC America.

"Julie, make sure you come back by curfew. Its still 11pm okay," Julie's mom said eyeing her daughter, "And Silvia, have a safe trip home and make sure Julie stays out of trouble," Julie's father said, "Dad," Julie said slightly embarrassed, "I will thank you both and Julie," she smile to the parents and Julie. She took in a breath and headed out with Julie, "Well, its been real and...heading out. Come on Julie," both the girls headed for the door, "Stay safe you two," Julie's mother called out and returned her attention to the news, where it continued what was broadcasted from the day before with what was discussed at the UN's Security Assembly.

Outside, Julie locked the door and followed Silvia to the cab she called ahead of time. They got in and told the driver to head for Silvia's secret location. She turned on her iPod and picked "Who am I" by Peace Orchestra, remixed from the Animatrix soundtrack. She offered Julie an earbud and both listened to the song and drowned out thoughts they've been thinking. They rode on, looking at the street lights and their faint, almost-eerie orange glow. The window was cold to the touch, signaling that cold weather was coming and when they got on the freeway, the lights from cars passing by, the increasing darkness above, and downtown approaching. The town did look better in the dark...

Meanwhile, behind the girls, Kevin's familiar muscle car was a good mile behind the cab, far enough to be undetected buy close enough for the trio's badges to survey the cab for any unusual sign of activity. Kevin remembered what he and Gwen discovered about Silvia's true form and past identity from yesterday...

_(flashback to Day 2)_

_After Kevin dropped off Ben at his home, Kevin and Gwen drove off to her house so they could do research on who Silvia was for real, "Do you really think this is going to give us anything to work with," Kevin asked skeptically, "From what we've seen from the past two days, she can take us out without a hitch."_

_Gwen listened and typed away on the Plumber's database and uploaded on whatever data they collected from the past two days, "That's why we need to do research on whoever we're dealing with and...maybe even helping her," Gwen said the last part in a hushed tone, but Kevin caught it, "What do you mean helping her? She tried to fucking kill us in case you've forgotten," Kevin semi-shouted about the prospect of helping Silvia._

_Gwen stayed quiet for moment, "...When she pinned me in the bathroom back at the mall, she started to cough up blood...She then told me she'll return home tomorrow and her problem will go away," Gwen said and Kevin for once didn't give a sarcastic comment relating to Silvia. Instead Gwen continued to search through the archives on the PLUMBERS'S database in search for any alien resembling anything like Silvia and perhaps she's part of a covert group of law enforcers on Earth in order to prevent anything happening on the scale of the Highbreed. What she found and read shocked the hell out of her. As did Kevin who also read the new information. _

_After reading it, she logged out and immediately texted Ben about what she found, "Kevin...this is starting to feel like what happened back in La Soledad when we met those eleven people," Gwen said quietly and Kevin sat on Gwen's bed and clenched his hands together in contemplation, "Yeah...they were fucked so much by their pasts...I kind of agree with their position," Kevin said and paused, "But I also noticed that for some reason, they were the same as us but on a level that's...different," Kevin explained his confusion and semi-understanding on the 'heroes' that came in from New York and elsewhere._

_Gwen looked at him and nodded in agreement, "You have a point, but I just don't think they would be able to do what they set out to do. The case they're secretly working on is going to ruin what they've worked so hard for," and expressed her worries about the 11 people they met months back, "Maybe, but they know what they're doing...they have experience in this. They're not newbies, they're just...more experienced in dealing with the world at large rather than what is local. Or if they've done local hero shit, than they've moved on to what's more important," Kevin honesty took Gwen by surprise, but she agreed completely, "I agree with you," and looked at Kevin._

_Both got up and headed downstairs, "Has Ernesto been in contact with them at all," Gwen asked, "I don't know. He rarely talks about his cousin and since the summer, he's been a little distant with him. And the Highbreed invasion from before the summer didn't help much between them either. But I'm not going to push it, if he wants to talk about it he will," Kevin said as he opened the front door, "I'm going to meet him up at the auto-shop to work on a car he found. It's a Lancia and I don't know why he would want that piece of scrap metal," Kevin sighed at the audacious choice his friend made, "But its his car and I respect that," and gave a small smile to Gwen. She smiled back._

_"Yeah...I'll see you later," Gwen said and gave Kevin a quick kiss on the lips, "Later," he replied back with a soft expression and Gwen shut the door. She went back upstairs._

(Return to the present moment)

The cab stopped in front of a two story warehouse, Silvia and Julie got out and paid the driver. The driver said he would return to pick them up in about two hours in order to take them to the bus station. Silvia brought her bags inside with her and Julie followed; as the driver drove away Kevin parked his muscle car in front of the warehouse. The trio got out and head for the building where they already hear the faint humming of music, not the most unusual place to bring out an alien with a past that's nearly as dangerous as her abilities.

Kevin stopped and put his bag down too, "What are you doing," Ben asked, "Well, if we're gonna do this...might as well blend in," Kevin said and handed the two Tennysons two black hooded sweaters. He got out his own and put it on, "Why," Ben and Gwen asked in unison, "Because I don't the people to come to us as flies when they ask Benji here for an autograph," Kevin said to Gwen and gave Ben an annoyed looked. Kevin dumped the bag and headed inside, followed by Gwen and ultimately Ben.

Silvia and Julie were in the crowd now, Silvia put her bags in one of the lockers that were available for people to keep their belongings safe. The music that was coming out of the speakers was mostly electronica from Europe but around 9:20pm, local bands performed their music. Their music wasn't bad, mostly rock that had a Radiohead vibe to them and some rap groups from the south and west side of Bellwood. They were mostly Latino, and of course the main event was the talk of the night.

"What do you think the event's gonna be," Julie asked loudly enough for Lin to hear, "I don't know, all I've heard was the group who's going to present it flew in from New York and Istanbul," Lin said loudly and Julie gave a confused look, "That's what the group's website said, but gave nothing else," Silvia added so Julie got the full picture.

"I think its a video art installation, or at least that's the rumor going around," Ernesto said loudly as well. He's one of Julie's classmates and he sneaked out in order to get to this cruise line of a show, "Does your cousin know anything," Julie asked, "No, he hasn't said anything and he's usually on top of shit like this," he replied and then the lights dimmed. The event was about to start...

At the other end of the warehouse, Kevin noticed Julie with Silvia, a hot Asian chick with a cool mohawk, and..._'Ernesto? What the hell is he doing here,' _he thought to himself and moved through the crowd toward them. Ben and Gwen followed suit, but they too noticed the lights dimmed and the music from the stage stopped. The crowd groaned in agitation and when the screen on the stage glowed with the first credits they cheered jovially. The event began...

The screen flickered to life and the credits rolled with the group's name then rolled into video footage: Starts with traffic footage of overlooking a main street in Salvador, Brazil with a haunting tune from an Ud accompanied by drums providing a soft bossa nova rift and after a few moments cuts to New York overlooking a neighborhood in Brooklyn with the introduction of a cello playing the melody with the other instruments silent. Then cuts to Rome, Berlin, and Moscow at once and performing the same melody with the Ud returning but now accompanied with an industrial electronica beats providing the basso continuo. Then silence with a black screen...then voices in multiple languages of Spanish, English, Portuguese, Arabic, Farsi, German, Italian, Tagalog, Cantonese, and Russian reciting different prayers and sentences from great writers.

Then cuts to a mosque in Queens during midday prayer and footage of Muslims praying in the direction of Mecca. The translation of the Arabic prayer is shown in the languages previously spoken. The film ends with credits and thanks to the people involved and immediately shows people back stage talking in their native languages and cussing in English. The group then came out on stage where they were met with applause from the crowd.

"Holy shit! My cousin's on stage! MY COUSIN'S ONSTAGE," Ernesto screamed enthusiastically and jumped up and down like a psycho fangirl. The 25 musicians on stage sat down in their respective chairs and began playing a piece that got them attention from international ensembles, Jean-Philippe Rameau's Overture to his opera _Castor et Pollux. _The crowd stood in admiration with the musicians playing, the majority were normal people; cultured without being pretentious. They came for good music, regardless of the genre and what they loved about this group is they didn't mainly focus on baroque music. After four minutes the overture ended and the audience clapped enthusiastically.

One of the musicians took the mic from the event's organizer, "Thank you for your support over the three years we've been around and we apologize for the boredom you might've suffered," the crowd laughed a bit from his statement and clapped, "And now, we'll perform another piece. This time, a new piece we found on one of our explorations but already performed by the now disbanded Musica Antiqua Koln and its more...aggressive than what you've just heard," he handed the mic back to the organizer and rejoined his friends and colleagues.

The piece was a part of Rebel's symphonic work '_Les Élémens,' Le Cahos_. The piece started so aggressively it startled everyone in the audience, even those who've listened and appreciated the classical genre for years, or those who just found out about its beauty and important influence. Their performance lasted for six minutes, but the development from the harshness to a relative edged softness kept the audience interested. When the conclusion was played, the crowd yelled in ecstasy. The musicians bowed and waved in gratitude...as well as did some random punk gestures...like showing the finger to the camera, another up yours to the ridged establishment.

Once the group left the organizer calmed the crowd, "All right! Let's head for the night with noise to shake fear into the unbelievers and the paranoid and the arrogant," the crowd yelled and the music started. This time, another electronica piece, from Germany via a link from the group's website. The piece started with aggressive beats like heart beats but then developed into something very sexual. Julie got really into it, dancing very sensually with Silvia and Lin while Ernesto left for the area surrounding the stage...hoping to score with older women.

A hot guy gestured to dance with Lin leaving Silvia and Julie alone together, both looked in each other's eyes and felt immediate joy in dancing and the energy around them. As the song headed for its climax, a momentous yell gathered around and both Silvia and Julie felt themselves lifted up into the air by an unknown energy. The energy so positive, it was almost orgasmic verging on experiencing the divine...the divinity of humanity.

The song ended and the crowd went nuts, even Kevin did while the Tennysons looked and felt astonishment at what just occurred. This event was not like any other, it felt...fresh and almost intimidating. Gwen saw the energy that flowed around them, it was palpable but also a translucent field, _'Somebody or some group of people here who was capable of doing this...man...nothing but props,' _Gwen thought.

Ben looked at Julie, who looked awesome in his eyes as she danced with Silvia to a now, much softer electronica piece with ethereal voices providing the melody, Mody's Memory Gospel. Like Silvia and Julie, other people danced more softly with shut eyes raising their arms into the air. Even Kevin started to bob his head lightly and swerved his body to the rhythm, Gwen joined him by wrapping her arms around him. Ben then finally let go and felt the music consumed him, not for a long time he felt such...peace and warmth from this new and mysterious energy that was still flowing around, _'This feels so peaceful, but sad too. Why? Shouldn't something like this feel good all the time? Why have this sadness mixed in? This feels...universal, why,' _he thought and when the song ended, he focused again on Julie with Silvia.

Silvia told Lin she had to go now, Lin gave hug as a goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. Julie followed Silvia to where the lockers were, "Guys, Julie and Silvia are leaving," Ben told Gwen and Kevin, "Then its time for us to move," Kevin said. With that said, the three made their way through the crowd and followed the two to the lockers. When the three got there, Silvia and Julie already made their way to the street and their cab arrived on the dot, the cab drove off and the trio went back to Kevin's car and made their pursuit.

(10:45pm)

The cab dropped the two ladies at the bus station. Silvia paid the driver and offered extra, the driver thanked her and drove off into the night. Julie and Silvia waited at one of the benches as a bus in front of them was getting ready to go, passengers were already onboard. The cold air got to Julie a little so she zipped up her sweater while Silvia left her black coat open, she loved the cold. Unknown to Julie, Silvia felt extremely unwell since the amazing energy felt throughout the warehouse, she had the desperate urge to cough up something nasty...or killing someone and the latter scared her the most.

To calm herself, Silvia started her last conversation, but the pressure building up in her body was slowly killing her with pain, "Julie...what will you do after I'm gone," she asked and Julie looked at her, "Well, I guess I'll go home and go to school tomorrow," Julie answered but slightly put off by Silvia's question.

"Sounds like a plan...speaking of school, how was school today," Silvia asked, "It was good, my boyfriend arranged for us to go out tomorrow night," Julie answered with a small smile, "That's nice. How come you didn't go out with him tonight," she asked, "Well, he was busy with 'work' tonight and I was going out with you before you leave," she answered with a hint of teasing to Silvia who laughed, "I knew you had a crush on me," Silvia said with a playful smile and earned a playful punch from Julie. Both laughed a bit and took out their iPods in order to pass the time while waiting for Silvia's brother to arrive.

Silvia noticed a vending machine to her right, against the wall and still lit, "Julie," she said and Julie looked at her and took off her headphones, "Yeah," she asked, "You want something to drink? Like water or something," Silvia offered, "Um...sure. Water please," Julie accepted. Silvia gave a smile and walked to the vending machine. After a few moments, she returned to the bench and gave Julie her water as Silvia drank hers. After a few minutes, Silvia finished her bottle and unplugged her iPod. It then began playing a flamenco song which Silvia danced to while Julie watched.

Silvia was graceful with her dance, gesturing her hands to move as if she held fans and did excellent footwork, but not aggressively, she was still exhausted from the warehouse. The music was graceful with the flare of the flamenco guitar and the singing prompted Julie to get up and dance with Silvia. Silvia placed her hands on Julie's hips and both swerved to the music. Nothing but bliss between them, _'I feel so at peace...why? It's kind of scary, but...' _she looked into Silvia's face, _'But I'm not afraid...' _Julie moved her hands from Silvia's hips to her shoulders, "Who are you exactly," Julie asked softly, curiosity took over now...she wanted the truth.

The trio arrived at the bus station and walked to where Silvia and Julie were, but out of sight...for the moment. From where they were, they saw Julie and Silvia dancing to what sounded like soft flamenco music. They overheard Julie asking Silvia, _"Who are you exactly?"_ They overheard the rest of the conversation...

Silvia looked at Julie's face and it looked serious, but had a softness she couldn't place. Silvia took in a deep breath, "I'm...an Angel," Silvia couldn't bring herself to tell the truth, "No more games anymore," Julie shook her head, "Tell me...who are you," Julie asked again. Silvia couldn't bear to lie, but she didn't want to put Julie in danger, "I'm Silvia, a girl you started to befriend over the course of three days. Does it matter who I am for real," Silvia asked, "Yes it does," Julie said now looking straight into Silvia's eyes, "Because for some reason...for the past few days together, I felt SO at peace with you. As if my worries and concerns just vanished and...feeling a type of love from you that's...scary. It's too intense. So please, who are you," she sounded as she was pleading for answer for emotions that's coming out.

Silvia bit her lip, the pressure to tell the truth was becoming overbearing. As the song neared its end, she noticed the same three people she encountered days ago at the mall and the same girl she had a talk with in the bathroom at the clothing store. The three got out from their hiding place and walked to them. Silvia couldn't do anything, she didn't have the strength to fight herself out and with Julie in her arms...she was stuck. The singing and guitar reached the peak of their emotional output and ended. The song ceased and the dancing...stopped. Silvia now had to face the three...and possibly her own death.

Silvia stood there and Julie noticed her look, she turned around to see what Silvia was looking at. To her shock, her friends were there, "Guys...Ben...what's going on," Julie asked now deeply confused, "We want to talk to your friend here," Kevin said, rather than looking to fight, he looked calm enough to have a descent discussion on Silvia's actions.

Silvia let go of Julie's hips and went to stash her iPod back into her backpack. She gathered her stuff and prepared to leave, "Julie...I'm sorry..." and as she just started to walk away...it happened. She collapsed on the ground and started to cough up blood violently, "SILVIA! What's wrong," Julie asked worriedly and held Silvia up walked her to another nearby bench. The bus behind them groaned to life and drove off into the night for parts unknown and the trio walked quickly to the two girls.

Silvia's body shook as she coughed up more blood and she felt on the verge of collapse, "Silvia! Please, tell me what's wrong," Silvia only managed one word, "Water..." Julie quickly got her bottle out of her bag and gave it to Silvia. She tried to drink, but the coughing made it impossible. She then gave one last violent cough which sprayed blood onto Julie's jacket and Silvia fell forward. Julie caught her and cradled Silvia in her arms, "Silvia! SILVIA! WAKE UP," Julie shook Silvia in her arms to get her to wake up, but she remained unconscious. The sight looked unreal, a young woman filled with life now on the verge of death with blood smeared around her mouth. Julie only had one option left to save her new friend, she laid her down on the ground and proceeded to give CPR. She pumped Silvia's chest 25 times and breathed air into her. The taste of blood was unmistakeable, but she continued a few more times...until she relented.

A few tears flowed down Julie's face and splashed onto Silvia's face. She cradled the now comatose-like body in her arms and rested her on her lap. The three looked on the scene before them, unsure what to do. Gwen walked over to the two, "Let me try something," she said calmly to Julie who only nodded. Gwen's eyes and hands glowed and proceeded to try healing Silvia's body. After a minutes, nothing happened, "Damn...Why isn't working," Gwen said under her breath, and tried again. But then there was an opposite energy feedback and pushed Gwen's own mana back into herself, causing her to stumble back and fall on her ass.

Kevin rushed over, "Gwen! Are you okay," he asked as he grasped her shoulders, "Yeah, but I couldn't heal her," Gwen said and sadly looked at Silvia, still held by Julie, "Let me try something," Kevin muttered he got up and walked to the two. Kevin knelt down and placed his hands on Silvia's body, trying to absorb whatever that's causing this, but met with the same feedback as Gwen and stumbled down to his ass. Ben rushed over, "Kevin, feeling all right," he asked, "Yeah, nothing serious...but whatever that's causing this...for some reason won't let me or Gwen to do anything. She probably needs Level 12 tech or something similar to help treat her," Kevin said and got up to where Gwen was.

Ben looked at Silvia and then at Julie, _'Julie...' _he knelt down and clenched her shoulder gently. He then positioned his Ultimatrix over Silvia's body, "Ultimatrix, repair genetic and bodily damage," the device responded, **"Attempting to repair genetic damage and multi-organ failure." **The Ultimatrix scanned the body and after a few seconds, the Ultimatrix responded with what no one wanted to hear, **"Unable to repair genetic damage and multi-organ failure."** The three looked at Ben and now knew no doubt, Silvia is dead.

Kevin grabbed Gwen's shoulders to calm her, Gwen appreciated it. Julie shook with sadness, but most of all...confusion. Why did she die was the question that kept playing in her head over and over again. Ben knelt down and hugged Julie from behind, "Julie, we tried, we really did...sorry," he said quietly in her left ear. She nodded, appreciating his words and continued to hold Silvia's head. Then the four teenagers heard a car parking behind them. Then heard footsteps approaching them, and this got them to pay attention and see who it was. They saw a young man, probably around 22 years old wearing a black jacket, a dark blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of Vans. He had the same grey eyes Silvia had...

He walked around the kids and knelt down to Silvia's level, "Silvia..." he then placed his hand over the body and immediately, the human form disintegrated and revealed an alien that looked like an Anodite, but made of flesh and blood. She had the color resembling her attire, black, grey with a faint white glow. The kids immediately saw the damage was, over the abdomen area. The man picked up the body and Julie got up with her hands still grasping Silvia's head.

"Thank you for looking after her miss. She means everything to me," he expressed his gratitude with a kind smile, never accusing the kids if they were responsible for his sister's death, "You're welcome, I just want to know why she died," Julie said now looking at Silvia's face, which now looked peaceful, _'Huh, she kind of looks like the dead Virgin in Caravaggio's artwork.'_

"She died because of a degenerating condition that's been afflicting her for 40 years since the disbandment of the Black Brigade...uh kind of like the ultra left wing group on your planet. She's part of the Galactic Census and was once of the Plumbers's Special Ops group. During that time, nano machines were inserted in her in order to help treat her. But that only sped up the degenerative condition...so she said Earth would be her last assignment."

The kids stood silent, "How long has she been on Earth," Julie asked, "She's been here since 2005," Gwen said and the man and Julie looked at her, "We had a run in with her back on Saturday in the mall after we fought the Forever Knights. Then again yesterday where I first saw the condition she had, so I did research on her and it said she's been on Earth since the beginning of 2005."

"You knew about this," the trio nodded a yes. Julie got it, they were trying to protect her from the worst case scenario in case Silvia attacked out of fear and mistrust, _'Wish they didn't withheld stuff from me that's all,' "_What was her purpose," Julie asked, "She took on the liberty to give progress reports on developing planetary civilizations. Earth was the last on her list of 14 distinct planets in this part of the galaxy. She's hard headed this one," the man responded, "Well, its been nice meeting all of you," he began to walk away to his car and placed Silvia in the passenger seat. He got in and before he started the engine, Julie knocked on his window.

He lowered the window, "Hey," Julie said, "I just want to give you this," he handed him the bracelet she bought while shopping with Silvia on Sunday, "Thank you...I'm pretty sure her report would be more hopeful than depressing," he started the engine and began to drive away, "GOOD LUCK," he yelled and drove away and Julie and the trio looked on until the car was out of sight. Julie breathed in and calmed down, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys," she turned and smiled at her friends. She walked to the bus stop, but Ben caught up with her, "Julie! Uh...why don't I give you a lift home? T-That is...if you want," Ben asked nervously.

Julie looked at him, "Sure...beats the bus," she smiled and so did he. Ben mingled with his Ultimatrix and transformed into Jetray. Julie held onto him and both flew for Julie's home, leaving Kevin and Gwen, "I'll drive you home Gwen," she smiled at his offer, "You better," and gave a small banter to him. He chuckled and got into the car. His car groaned to life and the radio turned on, apparently it was a live interview with the group that performed at the warehouse.

_"So when did the group officially establish," the interviewer, "Well...it first got off the ground in 2005," the main co-founder of the group responded, "As it said on your website," the interviewer said, "Yes, but in fact...we started in 2004 as nothing but a group of my friends and I just kicking it after school before heading home. And sometimes during lunch or nutrition."_

Kevin changed the station to one that played hard rock, "Hey, I was listening to the interview," Gwen said now a little annoyed, "I know...the group's cool, but I don't want to hear about them now," Kevin shifted gears and drove into the night, "Whatever you say," Gwen said, too tired to argue.

**Throughout the event with the group performing pieces of music, that's the link to the crossover. As well as the interview in the end and the mentioning of Ernesto, the cousin to one of the main characters in the planned crossover and part of it as well with his own abilities.**

**Thus ends part two to the trilogy. Expect part three in the coming months and in that one, four main characters of the crossover will be mentioned. And I'm not talking about Danny and his friends, yes OCs, but trust me, not the run of the mill OCs. More true to real life and more based on my own experiences of high school.**

*** The flamenco was taken from what I heard and watched on Current TV with the video "La Vida Flamenco." Beautifully done in my opinion.**

**Take care...**


End file.
